We Love You to DeAth
We Love You to DeAth is a fan-appreciation special episode of Season 5. It aired on October 21, 2014. Synopsis The town of Rosewood is a perfect setting for things that go bump in the night, and this Halloween ABC Family’s "Pretty Little Liars" will give its devoted fans an inside look at the show with interviews with PLL cast and crew. Troian Bellisario, Ashley Benson, Lucy Hale, Shay Mitchell and Sasha Pieterse sit down to answer fans burning questions about the show, while Tyler Blackburn, Ian Harding, Janel Parrish, Keegan Allen and "Pretty Little Liars" crew members sit down to give insiders a glimpse at the behind the scenes workings of the show. It wouldn’t be Halloween, or "Pretty Little Liars", if it didn’t include some of "A"’s victims in a "Dearly Departed"-themed segment with interviews from those who met a deadly end, such as Bianca Lawson ("Maya St. Germain"), Ryan Merriman ("Ian Thomas") and Bryce Johnson ("Det. Darren Wilden"). Also "Pretty Little Liars" super fans weigh in on their favorite OMG moments and what the show has meant to them. And everyone has a theory on who they think is "A"! Notes *Marlene King confirmed in this episode that Big A would be revealed before Season 7 starts - later in 2015, Big A was revealed in Season 6A. Title and Background *It clearly refers to the cast and crew appreciative of their loving supporting fans. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario *Ashley Benson *Shay Mitchell *Lucy Hale *Janel Parrish *Sasha Pieterse Recurring Cast *Tyler Blackburn *Ian Harding *Keegan Allen *Bianca Lawson *Ryan Merriman *Bryce Johnson *Yani Gellman *Andrea Parker Crew Members *Marlene King Trivia *This episode was watched live by 1.30 million viewers. Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars- Halloween Episode Special Promo|Promo #1 NEW PREVIEW for Pretty Little Liars Halloween Special - Tuesday, October 21 at 8 7c|Promo #2 Pretty Little Liars Special Halloween Promo "We Love You To DeAth"|Promo #3 M3 Pretty Little Liars - Canadian Promo "We Love You to DeAth"-0|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - Sneak Peek 1 "We Love You To DeAth" HD|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars Halloween Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - Sneak Peek 3 "We Love You To DeAth" HD|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - Sneak Peek 4 "We Love You To DeAth" HD|Sneak Peek #4 Pretty Little Liars - Sneak Peek 5 "We Love You To DeAth" HD|thumb|Sneak Peek #5 Pretty Little Liars - Exclusive Sneak Peek "We Love You to DeAth" HD-0|Sneak Peek #6 Gallery Promotional PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 01.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 02.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 03.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 04.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 05.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 06.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 07.jpg PLL-We-Love-You-To-DeAth 08.jpg 10626540_10152369808780233_7627467276355664127_n.jpg 10417814_10152369808785233_3782668761826879452_n.jpg 1016380_10152369808775233_2566524789000464930_n.jpg 10414532_10152369808840233_8000198789779480443_n.jpg 10653452_10152369808845233_8479228753585811931_n.jpg 10409707_10152369808855233_111837252776695203_n.jpg 10712828_10152369808905233_2389626500435552523_n.jpg 10635702_10152369808915233_4125862965037372433_n.jpg 1896880_10152369808940233_4719940270521646416_n.jpg 10445128_10152369808985233_8764359288713321947_n.jpg 1798723_10152369809015233_7318185047868693218_n.jpg 1524648_10152369809040233_4942059786356916593_n.jpg 1625617_10152369809085233_153640205049981330_n.jpg Screencaps Screenshot (1555).png Screenshot (1556).png Screenshot (1557).png Screenshot (1559).png Screenshot (1558).png Screenshot (1561).png Screenshot (1562).png Screenshot (1563).png Screenshot (1564).png Screenshot (1566).png Screenshot (1590).png Screenshot (1591).png Screenshot (1567).png Screenshot (1568).png Screenshot (1598).png Screenshot (1569).png Screenshot (1570).png Screenshot (1571).png Screenshot (1572).png Screenshot (1573).png Screenshot (1574).png Screenshot (1575).png Screenshot (1576).png Screenshot (1578).png Screenshot (1579).png Screenshot (1580).png Screenshot (1581).png Screenshot (1582).png Screenshot (1583).png Screenshot (1584).png Screenshot (1585).png Screenshot (1586).png Screenshot (1587).png Screenshot (1588).png Screenshot (1589).png Screenshot (1599).png Screenshot (1600).png Screenshot (1601).png Screenshot (1602).png Screenshot (1603).png Screenshot (1604).png Screenshot (1605).png Screenshot (1606).png Screenshot (1607).png Screenshot (1608).png Screenshot (1609).png Screenshot (1610).png Screenshot (1611).png Screenshot (1612).png Screenshot (1613).png Screenshot (1614).png Screenshot (1615).png Screenshot (1616).png Screenshot (1617).png Screenshot (1618).png Screenshot (1620).png Screenshot (1621).png Screenshot (1622).png Screenshot (1623).png Screenshot (1624).png Screenshot (1625).png Screenshot (1626).png Screenshot (1627).png Screenshot (1628).png Screenshot (1630).png Screenshot (1631).png Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:ABC Family